Gone Fishin'
by SummersButterfly
Summary: Rukia plans to go on a fishing trip with Renji and her dear brother Byakuya. But first she must ask her Byakuya to go with them. Many hilarious moments!


This is my very first fanfic! Please read and please leave a comment. Contructive critisism is also helpful.

**Part 1**

"Oi, Renji!" Puffing, Rukia Kuchiki just managed to catch Abarai Renji as he turned the corner.

"Rukia?" Replied Abarai, turning around.

"Remember the agreement we made the other day?" Rukia asked.

Looking puzzled, Abarai had clearly forgotten, again.

"The fishing trip, Renji, the fishing trip!" An exasperated Rukia tugged at his sleeve. "You agreed to accompany me and Nii-sama on a fishing trip this weekend."

"Oh, is that so?" Abarai sneered. "And you're telling me that you've plucked up enough courage to ask the Captain to come?"

"Well, you see, I've been –I mean- Nii-sama has been quite busy lately and so… But that doesn't mean you should have to cancel." Rukia retorted.

"Cancel?" I don't remember planning this is the first place."

"But you agreed!" Rukia insisted. Pouting, Rukia continued, "Why do you have to be so mean for? You never used to be like this. Ever since you became a vice-captain you've been acting all…"

"Acting all what?" Abarai immediately responded.

Knowing that she had him Rukia replied, "Well you know, what everyone's been saying."

"What has everyone been saying?! Rukia?!"

"Well, maybe if you come fishing then…" Rukia suggested smiling slyly.

After thinking for a moment, an already defeated Renji responded, "Fine! I'll go along with your little fishing trip. As long as you ask the Captain."

"Don't worry, I will." Rukia replied cheerfully with a wave before running off. On the inside however, she wasn't as confident.

---------------------

_So,_ Rukia thought,_ all I have to do now is work out a way to get Nii-sama to come fishing with us._ For a moment Rukia tried to imagine her brother fishing. She envisioned him in his billowing death-god robes and scarf standing at the edge of the river bank. He was holding a long black fishing robe with a fire burning not so far away. He cursed silently as the bottom of his robes got wet. The image became too much and she burst out with laughter.

Putting those thoughts aside she began to ponder once more. _How am I to ask him?_ She thought. _How am I to convince him? Nii-sama probably has more important things to do. After all, he probably has a lot of paper work being, the Captain and all._

Absent-mindedly, Rukia's path took her directly to the 6th squad's ruling headquarters that was Kuchiki Byakuya's office. Still lost in thought Rukia remained outside lost in her pensive state.

"Why isn't it our Rukia!" This cry came from an unranked deathgod, startling Rukia, given the appearance of having materialised out of nowhere.

"Wh-wh-who might you be?" Rukia was clearly shocked.

"Why it's me!" The deathgod jovially replied.

_That doesn't really help._ Rukia thought darkly. _I've never met nor seen this deathgod before. _Deciding to be polite Rukia started, "Are you sure you've got the-"

"C'mon Rukia!" The deathgod cut her off mid-sentence. "You don't remember me? No? It's okay." The deathgod waved his hand in an nonchalant manner. "It's your dear brother you want isn't it? I'll just go in and announce your great presence."

"No!" Rukia replied immediately. "I mean, it won't be necessary. I was just…" But before she could finish, he had already disappeared inside.

A bewildered Rukia began to process all that had happened. The speed of events was starting to daze Rukia.

_Oh god. _Rukia thought, returning to her previous state. _What about Nii-sama, what do I say when I make my great entrance?_

In a dark corner between the wall and a book shelf in the depths of Byakuya's rather large room, oblivious to Rukia, the faint outline of none other than Abarai could just be seen. Abarai watched deathly silent as the deathgod approached Byakuya, bowed and spoke softly. Next, unawares to Byakuya, the deathgod turned to Abarai and spread out one hand, gesturing money.

"Later!" Abarai hissed. "Go, go." Abarai mouthed, flapping his hand.

Back outside, the mysterious deathgod informed Rukia. "The Captain says you can go inside. Good luck." The deathgod winked knowingly before bowing away.

_I hope I don't have to meet him again._ Composing herself, Rukia straightened her robes and made sure her hair was in place. _Nothing to make Nii-sama annoyed._ Hesitantly, Rukia entered the room and spoke. "Umm… Nii-sama. There's something I've been thinking about."

Rukia hadn't visited this room in a long time but it had not changed. The dimly lit room had polished timber floors and walls made of luxurious paper and wood. The room however was bare with only a desk on the side of the room, a single light post, a couple of mats in the middle and a row of bookshelves lining the back.

Standing by the mats Rukia spoke. "Well, there's something I want to ask you. I was wondering, if Nii-sama is not busy."

As Rukia spoke, she noticed that there seemed to be two yellow gleams of light coming from the dark corner of the room. They strangely appeared to be in the shape of eyes. _Weird._

"I was wondering if Nii-sama would like to come fishing with Rukia-sama and Renji-sama."

Silently Byakuya looked up from his paper work and turned in his seat to face Rukia. His face was impassive. Hurriedly, Rukia added, "It's okay if you say 'no'. I won't be upset or anything."

"Fishing." Byakuya finally replied though neither in question nor in answer.

"Yes, in the river." Rukia hurriedly responded. "By the old villages."

"And Renji will be there?"

"Yes, Nii-sama, why do you ask?" Rukia asked, pondering aloud.

Rukia immediately regretted asking after her question was met with silence.

"Umm…" Rukia started.

"Renji is an individual I never associate with unless we are on work related terms." Standing, Byakuya slowly went on. Frowning, it was almost as if he was talking to himself.

"I have never granted leave for a reason like this before. I also do not know if Renji possesses the nature to relax. He almost appears to be agitated at times."

"Agitated?!" Abarai hissed, from the corner of the room. "I'll show him I can relax too! Perhaps I should just let my presence be shown and tell him directly." Abarai's eyes became two evil dots of red as he began to rehearse the cool words he would say to his Captain. "Captain, when I work, I work hard but I can relax hard too! –Scrap that, doesn't sound right-."

Rukia, who was still standing, had sat down on the mats and watched her brother as he now muttered to himself while moving towards the bookshelf. Her eyes followed until they snapped onto the two red gleaming dots. She gazed, until she realised that the two red dots were the same yellow dots of light from earlier. Further glaring revealed that they were actually the gleaming, scheming eyes of Abarai.

"Renji!" Rukia mouthed trying to get his attention. _What on earth is he doing here?! Nii-sama will get extremely angry if he finds someone lurking in the shadows of his room._

"Renji, you idiot!" She hissed aloud this time.

"Did Rukia say something?" Renji turned his head to see Rukia desperately waving her arms around while mouthing incomprehensible words. "What are you saying?" Renji mouthed while flapping in return, though equally incomprehensible.

"Get out of here!" Rukia mouthed. This time pointing at Byakuya's back then to the door.

"What?" Renji motioned. "Take Byakuya out of here?" _Perhaps she wants me to convince him to come fishing. Alrighty then. I know just what to say._ Renji gave Rukia the thumbs up and turned around to see where Byakuya currently was. He was shocked to find himself staring at the side of Byakuya's robes.

"Move back into the corner!" Rukia hissed.

"Rukia, why do you wave your hands around like a flag?" Byakuya suddenly asked with his back still turned.

"Err… well, I was merely motioning that perhaps I should clean that bookshelf for you. It's getting quite dusty. If you'll allow me now and if you would graciously take a seat, Nii-sama… hahahaha." Nervously Rukia laughed, caught off guard. _I hope he moves so Renji can escape._

"That won't be necessary, Rukia." Byakuya replied his eyebrows raised. "I will get a maid to do it later." Byakuya found the book he was looking for and began to thumb through it.

_Okay. So Rukia is trying to get Byakuya to sit down so I can reveal myself and convince him to come fishing._ Abarai thought to himself.

_I hope Renji runs when he has a chance._ Rukia thought to herself. _But Nii-sama never misses anything! _Cringing for Renji's precarious state, she was about to convince Byakuya to follow her outside when he began to draw his sword.

"Nii-sama! Don't you think that is a bit too harsh?!" Rukia bursted. _Please don't kill Renji!_ "You could punish another way!"

"Punish me or the sword?" Byakuya drew his sword and placed it on the bookshelf. "I do not wish to punish Senbonzakura by placing him down but do not wish to punish myself by carrying it around indoors."

Rukia's ears turned flaming red and almost sighed, laughing with relief. "Neither. I don't know what I was saying, Nii-sama."

Byakuya finally returned to his paper work.

Meanwhile Abarai sniggered at Rukia's embarrassment and her failed attempt to cover up.

"What is that sound?" Byakuya asked aloud.

"I think it's from outside." Rukia tried to convince.

"No, no, no. It came from this corner."

As Byakuya moved towards the dark corner, Renji prepared for the worse. Should he just run for it and face a massive chase around Soul Society or should he just wait to be discovered and face the punishment. Renji however, never had to make this decision as at that exact moment, Rukia stole Byakuya's attention when she chose to crash loudly into the light post.

"Oww… Silly me!" Rukia laughed aloud. "What a coincidence that I crash into something in this rather bare room! Nii-sama, let's go outside where it's brighter and see if I've sustained any injuries!"

"I'm sure you are fine." Byakuya growled, unconcerned. "But I'm sure what I heard is least of all a person. _Especially _Renji."

With that, Byakuya promptly returned to his paper work and Rukia finally exited the room finding Renji hiding in a nearby corner outside.

"O, it's just you." Abarai said upon seeing Rukia turn the corner.

"Just me? You! You were nearly killed by Nii-sama!" Rukia hissed.

"What are you talking about, he didn't even see me."

"Oh, he did!" Rukia replied. "He just chose not to see you. I don't know what got into him. Perhaps we should just cancel this fishing trip. I bet he's going to punish you then."

"I think that's the best idea I've heard from you. I didn't even want to go in the first place." Renji replied. "Now I'm in trouble because of you."

"Me? What did I do? I never told you to stupidly lurk in the corner of his room. What were you doing there anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Whatever Renji." Remembering the mysterious deathgod, she put it all together. "You just wanted to see me ask Byakuya and listen to his outright refusal. You did, didn't you? That's why that deathgod was there to make sure I go in. Well ha! Byakuya didn't refuse! Hahahahaha."

"So what do we do now?" Abarai asked, this time on a more serious note.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what Byakuya will do."

The both of them continued to sit suspiciously in that corner thinking up master plans to execute. It wasn't long until Rukia formed a plan.

"Renji!" Rukia suddenly said. "You haven't fallen asleep have you?"

"Mmm? Wha? No. I did not see Byakuya."

"What? Anyway, I think I've found a way to reduce the severity of your punishment."

"Ok, let's hear it."

Rukia whispered the full details to the delight of Abarai. As they stood to leave, the pair received word from a death butterfly, that yes, Byakuya would go fishing with them that very weekend.

(I hope you like it! I'm writing the second part at the moment! Please comment!)- SummersButterfly


End file.
